


"I don't make the first step. I wait to be stepped and then slept on."

by Rach4040



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Probably ooc, changho are bffs, jilix are bffs, side pair is changlix. s mentioned a little but not too much, theres like one swear word in here i think but its nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Whenever Jisung’s friends ask him about his love life, prompting him to ask out that person in one of his classes he’d mentioned he thought was cute, he would somewhat half-jokingly reply: “Listen. I don’t make the first step. I wait to be stepped on. And then subsequently slept on.” So when a literal angel actually literally steps on him, and then, not a week later, sleeps on his shoulder, he feels like fate is just playing a mean joke on him.He's not mad about it, though.





	"I don't make the first step. I wait to be stepped and then slept on."

Whenever Jisung’s friends ask him about his love life, prompting him to ask out that person in one of his classes he’d mentioned he thought was cute, he would somewhat half-jokingly reply: “Listen. I don’t make the first step. I wait to be stepped on. And then subsequently slept on.” It usually brought him a few laughs, once it had resulted in a concerned Chan having a serious conversation with him (Jisung still shuddered when thinking back to how awkward that had been) and that was that.

So when one warm spring day Jisung is quite literally stepped on while dozing in the grass in the park he usually frequents after school when the weather is warm enough, he feels like fate is just playing a mean joke on him. It goes something like this: Jisung is just lying in the grass, headphones in with no music playing, mind slowly drifting off to places unknown, maybe sleep, enjoying the last somewhat relaxed days before exams start. Clouds pass by overhead, white and fluffy, and life is good. And then everything happens all at once, no warning signs. Suddenly there’s a shadow over Jisung, he hears fast foot steps approaching and is about to look around to see what’s going on when he feels a sharp pain in his side, a few centimetres left of his belly button.

Jisung curls in on himself a little, ready to curse out this person that just _literally stepped on him_ when he sees an actual angel above him, scrambling to regain his footing after momentarily digging his heel into Jisung’s stomach before pulling away when realizing he’d just stepped on something distinctly not grass. Then he looks down at Jisung, panicked. “Oh god, sorry! Are you alright? I didn’t see you lying there!” His voice is a little high, maybe from shock or worry, eyes wide and pretty lips set in a concerned frown. Dark hair falls over his forehead, a little disheveled. “I must have been a bit too focused on catching the frisbee…” He lifts his right hand, sheepishly shrugging and showing a bright red frisbee.

Jisung slowly sits up, hands on his side where he’s still hurting a little, filling his lungs with the breath he’d lost a moment ago. Whether it was due to someone actually stepping on him or seeing such a handsome face, Jisung can’t tell. Maybe both. “I... I’m fine,” he says, cringing at the way his voice cracks, though he feels like he might be able to get away with it this time. 

“You sure?” the other asks, now kneeling next to him in the grass, hand stretched out towards Jisung’s shoulder as if expecting him to faint any second now and needing someone to catch him. It was sweet, though a little over the top. Then, Jisung noticed more footsteps approaching.

“Dude, you okay?” another voice asks, strangely familiar. “oh, hey, Jisung. It’s you,” Changbin, now also kneeling next to Jisung, says. Jisung felt a little confused at Changbin’s unexpected arrival, then realizing that he must have been playing frisbee with the other boy. Jisung didn’t know Changbin too well, they shared a few classes, but they mostly talked while hanging out with Felix, Jisung’s best friend and, since a few weeks ago, Changbin’s boyfriend.

“You should’ve been more careful, Minho!” Changbin scolded his friend, Minho, apparently.

“I know, I know,” Minho said, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Then, addressing Jisung with a small smile, he said: “You’re absolutely sure you’re okay?” Jisung felt a bit flustered by the genuine look of worry in Minho’s expression.

Pressing around on the slightly sore spot on his stomach, Jisung replied: “I think so. Might bruise a bit, but nothing serious. Organs all seem to be in the right place.”

Minho chuckled, then said: “Alright. I still feel like I should get you a cup of coffee or something, though. You and Changbinnie know each other? We can all go together!” Changbin hums in agreement, and Jisung, already smitten by the wide expressive eyes and soft voice, nods as well, accepting the hand Minho offers to help him up.

“I’m Minho, by the way,” he introduces himself, kind of awkwardly shaking Jisung’s hand that he’s still holding.

Changbin snorts, then says: “Come on, you two. I think the café’s only open for another half an hour.”

“Jisung. Nice to meet you,” Jisung answers as they start walking towards the centre of the park, hand still tingling a little where Minho’s touched his.

“Same. So, you and Changbin go to the same school? How do you know each other?”

“Yeah, he’s Felix’ best friend,” Changbin says.

“Oh, so I’m just somebody’s best friend now, am I? You wound me, Changbin. Did those, like, four whole conversations we’ve had mean nothing to you?” Minho laughs, while Changbin gives Jisung a look, one of those full of murder and death that everybody who’s been around him a while knows don’t mean shit. “And you? You’re not at our school, right? How do you know my best friend’s boyfriend?”

Minho chuckles, Changbin just gives a resigned sigh. “We’re childhood friends. We used to live in the same apartment building but I moved to a different school district when we were in middle school,” Minho explains just as the small café comes into view. 

Over coffee and a slice of cake Jisung finds out that Minho and Changbin come to the park often, once or twice a week, he’s surprised he hasn’t met them here before, but maybe he would again soon. Jisung returns home daydreaming of sparkling eyes, witty remarks and teasing smiles.

-

Jisung meets Minho and Changbin again only a little over a week after their first meeting. He’s sitting at one of the tables near the small rose garden, attempting to do some revision but eventually he and Felix, who sits across from him, just end up chatting instead. At one point the younger suddenly lights up, looking somewhere over Jisung’s shoulder. Waving, he calls: “Oh, Binnie! Changbin!” When Jisung turns around to have a look what the commotion is about, he sees Changbin and Minho already approaching. Changbin is smiling, that big smile he seems to save up for Felix. 

Felix had sprung up and ran towards Changbin, greeting him and then tugging him towards their table, sitting down next to each other and starting to chat right away. Minho follows, taking the empty seat next to Jisung. “Hi, Jisung,” he greets, a friendly smile on his lips. Jisung smiles back, saying hello in return. He notices that Minho’s smile seems a little duller today than it did a week ago, and then he sees the dark circles under his eyes. 

“You okay? You look a little tired,” Jisung says, offering Minho the bag of crisps he and Felix had gotten as a snack.

“Nah, I’m good,” Minho replies before shoving a handful crisps in his mouth. “School’s busy at the moment.”

“You got exams, too?”

Minho hums in affirmation, then supplies: “History. Had to get an essay done for today, too. I slept like two hours, maybe. If I doze off it’s honestly nothing personal, I’m just really done.”

“It’s okay, I get it. Make sure to sleep a lot tonight, though.” Jisung pats Minho’s arm, then continues, “Pulling more than one allnighter is bad news, trust me.”

“Talking from experience?” Minho’s smile is sleepy, but attentive.

“Yup. Last year I stayed awake three nights in a row to cram for exams. I failed two exams because I fell asleep during them,” he smiles, then sees Minho blinking slowly, and adds, “You want to get coffee? Maybe that’ll wake you up a little. Or maybe it’d be good to just go home and sleep now?”

Minho looks at him, a little dazed. It’s obvious how tired he is, but he says: “Nah, I’m good. Coffee sounds heavenly, though. Hey, Changbin and Changbin’s boyfriend. You want to go to the café?” He snaps his fingers to gain their attention, grinning smugly at the two when Felix and Changbin finally look away from each other. Both look a little surprised, as if they’d forgotten Jisung and Minho were there.

“Did you just call me ‘Changbin’s boyfriend’? I mean, it’s true, but I have a name,” Felix says, looking a little disgruntled at having his chat with his boyfriend interrupted.

“Not like I know it. You just pulled Changbin along with you right away,” Minho grins.

Blushing, Felix seems to realise his mistake. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t really… notice that. I’m Felix.”

“Minho. Nice to meet you. So, coffee?” Minho answers easily, still smiling.

“Sounds good,” Changbin agrees and Felix nods.

And so they start walking towards the little café, Felix apologizing again. Jisung can tell that he’s a little flustered at having made such a rude first impression on his boyfriend’s best friend, but Minho just waves him off, telling him it’s fine.

When they arrive they sit down in one of the booths, Felix and Changbin on one side of the table, Jisung and Minho on the other, Minho pretty much chugs his coffee as soon as it’s brought by the waiter, complaining about burning his mouth right afterwards. He seems more energetic for a while, but over time he contributes less and less to their conversation.

Just as Felix tells them of how he thinks he did on the physics exam he took earlier, Jisung suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder. Surprised, he turns his head to see Minho’s temple resting against Jisung’s shoulder, eyes closed and breathing even. For a second he doesn’t know how to react. At this point in time, he’s been literally stepped on by Minho, when they first met. And now he’s being literally slept on, as well, on their second meeting no less. Fate is cruel, so very cruel, for making this happen, and for making Minho so handsome, even with dark rings under his eyes, even when he’s sleeping with his head bent at an awkward angle.

Jisung is brought back to earth when he hears Changbin snort loudly, and he looks at him. “You look like a panicking hamster, I’m sorry,” Changbin explains through his laughter, and Felix joins in on the laughter as well. “Okay. I think this means it’s time to get him home.” Changbin sighs, throwing a balled up napkin at Minho’s face and stands up. Minho is still dead to the world, breathing deep and even. For a second Jisung considers telling Changbin to leave Minho sleeping a little longer, but he catches himself at the last moment, realizing how that might be a little strange.

Changbin reached over, shaking Minho’s shoulder. Minho graoned sleepily, shifting closer to Jisung instead. “What,” he murmured sleepily.

“Time to get up. I’ll get you home to bed, alright?” Changbin tugs on Minho’s arm, and he eventually budges. Minho still seems super sleepy, even as he sits up. He yawns, stretching, gaze a little unfocused, and then seems to notice that he’d been using Jisung as a pillow.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I didn’t mean to fall asleep at all, really,” Minho says, but he doesn’t seem too fazed. 

“Oh, n-no problem. Rest well, okay?” Jisung answers, feeling a lot more flustered than Minho seems to be, who just nods as an answer. 

They pay quickly, and then Changbin and Minho are off in one direction, Minho still seems a little sluggish as he waves goodbye to the younger two, and Felix and Jisung in another. 

-

The next morning, just as Jisung leaves the house for school after a wonderful night’s sleep full of dreams filled with sleepy smiles and soft hair tickling Jisung’s neck, he receives a text message by an unknown number.

[ _Hi Jisungie! This is Minho, Changbin gave me your number!_  
_Sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday haha :’D_  
_I just wanted to ask if ure at the park later today again and want to meet up?_ ]

Jisung might have squealed a little. But nobody needs to know.

Jisung answers quickly, but not without meticulously checking his message for the perfect wording and spelling errors, saying he’ll be there. He wonders. Would it be just the two of them hanging out today?

(Just a few hours later, Jisung would find out that it was. And then, a few weeks later after meeting up a few more times, he’d muster up the courage to take Minho’s hand in his, swinging them together, answering Minho’s surprised, blinding smile with one of his own.  
And so, to recap: Jisung had been stepped on by a cute boy, then, little over a week after that, he’d been slept on by said boy. But in that moment where Jisung had reached out his hand, fingers trembling a little and nervous as all hell, he’d actually taken the first step for once, and it had turned out to be worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! im new to the skz fandom, so there probably was some major oocness (feel free t point that out in the comments tho) and im also majorly sleep-deprived. so. yeah.  
> also, this is lowkey inspired by that time my friends said I should talk to the cute boy in my maths class and I then answered with “I don’t make the first step I wait to be stepped on”. Ive kinda been talking to him tho, as well as this other cute girl in my maths class. My pan ass is CONFUSED  
> Part of this was written between 1am and 2am, the rest while my teacher yelled at us today so… idk that might have had an impact. This is kinda shitty in general ig. Idc im way too tirred and sleep deprived. I should be studying.  
> anyways. thank u lots for reading, any kudos or comments are always welcome ^^
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> \- beta-ed. (im cringing so hard bc of this, its so poorly written... @past me: wtf??)


End file.
